How I Became a Werewolf (Chaprer 2)
by survivoroflife
Summary: What happens after the visit from the strange man in the hospital. Madison's doubts have serious consequences when she avoids the problem at hand.
1. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After that man had walked out of the room, I passed out. I had the worst and most vivid nightmare I have ever remembered.

I'm walking down a dark path, on a night with the brightest full moon you could imagine. The wind was blowing wildly, the rain pouring down like sheets of ice. I couldn't see more than twenty feet ahead of me. The smell was so bad it made me throw up. Suddenly, bright red eyes were surrounding me, a complete three-sixty. They were blood-thirsty. Then when the rain was at its worst, they all leapt at me, all at once. Every werewolf, bit into me, tearing my limbs from my body, blood splattering everywhere. I screamed for my life, but they kept biting, eating me alive…

I flew forward, a cold sweat pouring off of me making all the sheets around my body wet and stinky. Two nurses and three doctors were surrounding me wide-eyed, with their mouths wide open. My mom and my two sisters were in the background, trying to lean through the spaces between the hospital staff, all three of them with fresh tears streaming down their faces.

"Why is everyone staring at me like that?" I asked in a daze, still a little frightened from the nightmare.

"Well, you were kind of in a coma due to the critical wounds you had when you admitted into the emergency room. Based on the amount of wounds and the fact that we could see your bones they were so deep, you _should _be dead. It's a miracle that you're even alive." The doctor said with obvious amazement in his voice. Every eye in the room was still on me.

As all the memories flooded back to me once again, my eyes grew wider and wider as I asked, "Yeah, well I guess that means a pretty lucky person than, huh?"

"Just let me check on your wounds and let me see how well they are healing." The doctor suggested while waving the other doctors and nurses away. As they filed out of the room, he got his plastic gloves on and made his way first to my shoulder. When I saw the bandage he put had put on me, I was completely horrified, there was so much blood.

"Does it feel sore, or hurt when you try to move it?" inquired the doctor, "oh, by the way, my name is Dr. Johnson." He stated as an afterthought.

I tried to move my arm around, being very careful and expecting excruciating pain, but there was nothing, no pain, no anything. "No there isn't any pain at all." I explained with total confusion etched across my face. Even after I said that, he still took his time taking off the bandage, one layer at a time. When he got to the last layer, the fifth layer, he peeked underneath it and suddenly tore it off without a care in the world. Dr. Johnson was hyperventilating with a look of concern, but also excitement. I look down and scream, jumping out of the bed. I tore the bandage on my thigh, still, there was nothing not even a scar. I ran to the nearest bathroom, tore of my hospital gown and ripped the bandage on my stomach to shreds. Once again, there wasn't even a scar. I was completely horrified, I put on the gown and ran out of the bathroom, out of the hospital, and started on my way home.

As I ran along the streets I knew like the back of my hand, the ones I knew by heart that would take me to my home, my mind was being ravaged and taken over by some unknown source. I felt it deep inside of me. I could hear people talking, but I couldn't see anyone. With a shock, I realized that the voices that I was hearing, they were all coming from within the houses. The smells, were bombarding my nose from every direction. It was too much to take in. Not only that, but I could also see every little detail on the spots that I concentrated on. There was a crack in the windows of a dull yellow house, a scratch in the paint of the house next to it. I finally got to my apartment, not even remembering turning onto the street. I get the front door, where you have to put in the code to get in. I couldn't take it anymore, all of my senses were being overloaded with everything around me, so my mind did the only thing it knew how to do; it shut down, the blackness creeping into my vision, clouding my ability to see. I hit the ground hard and fall into an abyss of blackness.

I woke up as if I was just coming out of a very deep sleep. I looked around, and at first, everything seemed foreign, but then I realized that I was laying in my own bed. At first I relax, that is, until I notice what time and date it was. It was July 1st, at 8:00 pm. That means that I had been passed out for five days. I thought back to the night in the hospital and the strange man that had visited me in the dead of night. He told me I was a werewolf. I knew there was no such thing, so why did I feel a pulling in the pit of my gut when I thought about it? I crept out of my room and found that mom was about ready for bed, Maisie was on her computer, she'd probably be up until one in the morning, and Annie, as always, was sleeping over at a friend's house. No one seems to notice me so I just go sit on the couch where Maisie is.

"Hey, what's up? I see you're finally awake." Maisie points out the obvious, with a bored look on her face.

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry though." I state, while I am trying to control this urge that is suddenly bubbling inside of me. I look into the night sky, the stars are shining orbs in the sky, and the moon is so large, it actually shocks me. Then, suddenly I jerk out of my seat, and a sharp piercing cry thunders out of my mouth. I am writhing on the floor with no control of my body. It hits me, I am changing into a werewolf; the old man was right. My eyes open as wide as saucers and as I scream my mom comes running out of her room, looking terrified.

"RUN!" I scream, "I can't control it!" I glance at each of them in turn, tears starting to drip down my face, so full of fear I was. I knew what fate had in store for them, for everyone that happened to live in this dreary apartment building. "Evacuate everyone! Go! Run! AREN'T YOU LISTENING?!" I didn't have time to explain, the pain grew by the second. I felt my bones popping as this curse altered my body into something not human. Something that was blood-thirsty, that only thought about killing every living thing. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I saw the horror in my family's face, my screams attracting the attention of everyone. There was banging on the door as more and more people came to see what was happening, there were police sirens in the distance. _Oh no, they won't leave, they're all going to die because of me._ I thought to myself. Guilt already building inside of me. My face was now elongated, my nails now claws, my body was covered in dark fur and I now stood, even thought I was stooping a little, around ten feet tall; my only thought was to kill. I leapt onto my mom, tearing hear head from her shoulders; she happened to be the closest person next to me. The blood flew everywhere pouring down the front of me as I threw her head into a corner, and leapt to the next person, my sister, Maisie. Gauging into her shoulder. I did these horrible things to every person in the apartment and ran into the forest. Gunshots followed me for a while, the police dogs too terrified to follow me. I ran all night and passed out in the middle of unknown territory, far from civilization.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I woke up, I found myself laying in a pit of mud, torn clothes barely covering my aching body. Every muscle was sore, just the act of lifting my head from the moist ground caused me such pain my eyes started to tear of their own accord. My head was spinning and it was really hard to concentrate. I slowly got to my feet and turned in a full three-sixty degree turn. It wouldn't have taken a professional tracker to tell which way I had come from. Every tree to my left had huge claw marks, some almost going as deep as half of the tree trunk. So I did the only sensible, I turned straight opposite of the marks and began to make my way to whatever town was dead ahead. As I slowly trudge through the muck, grime, and nasty undergrowth.

I have no idea how long I had walked, every step was excruciatingly painful. I finally stumbled upon the perimeter of a small town. The town seemed peaceful, so I decided to make my bed under a nice bridge, later that night. I had no money, so no one was going to let me stay at a motel or anything. For now though, I went into town and looked around. They had one main grocery store, a couple gas stations, a McDonald's, some other fast food places, a couple parks on the side of different beaches, a library, and a post office. I went into the grocery store and shoved a couple of candy bars into my pocket. Every cell in my brain telling me it was wrong and every instinct in my body that it didn't matter; that I needed food. I was still a little full, but I hadn't eaten in at least a day. I didn't even want to think of the fact that I could be full from whatever had happened last night. For some twisted sense of humor, fate has decided that I don't remember anything about last night EXCEPT for the fact that I killed my mom and Maisie, and the looks of horror and bewilderment on their faces as I committed murder. Guilt racked my emotions and I couldn't help but start to cry, so I run out of the grocery store, balling my eyes out; without really looking where I am going.

That's when I run straight into someone and we both fall to the ground, but me being a werewolf now, I was able to catch myself and stand back up gracefully enough. Then, I get a sudden urge to look the man over. I start at his feet; he is wearing hiking boots, heavy duty, and they probably have steel toes. As my eyes make their way up the man's body, I realize he is carrying a gun, a few knives, and a crossbow. I get an instinct that tell me to run as fast as I can in the opposite direction of this man when I notice that all of his arrows and knives are made of 100% silver. I resist the urge, gulping it back down while my eyes climb higher on the man's body further. He has got a non-shaven face, a very thick beard that has probably never been combed through. His eyebrows are pretty bushy, and his eyes are hard, cold, and completely black where the iris and pupil are supposed to be. I put all this together in a matter of seconds and realize, that this is the man that saved my life, and then threatened to kill me.


End file.
